paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rubble The Clown
It was beautiful sunny in Adventure Bay, so the youngest couple of the Paw Patrol decided to go on a date. Spirit: Come on Rubble! Rubble: I'm running as fast as i can! Suddenly, they get stopped in their tracks. Sasha: And where do you think you're going!? Spirit: Me and Rubble are going on a date! Sasha: Awwww, I remember when you two met. Rocky walks up to them Rocky: And I remember how hard Rubble tried to get you to notice him. Spirit: Can you tell us the story? Rubble: Pleeaassee? Sasha: *sigh* Fine. Well, It was a boring day so Rubble and Skye went to the park. Skye: Come on Rubble! Rubble: I'm comi--- Skye: Rubble what's wrong? Rubble: That. (points at the slide) On the slide is a beautiful redish-brown Beagle pup Rubble: (Lovestruck) Wow... She's so... pretty... (His eyes are hearts, his heart pumps faster then a piston and his face is a dark crimson) Skye: I think someone has a crush! Rubble snaps out of his trance Rubble: N-N-No I don't! Skye: Yes you do, you like her don't you? Rubble: *Sigh* Fine... I like her, so what! Skye: Nothing, go talk to her I'm going back home, okay. Rubble: Okay. Rubble walks over to the Beagle pup but on his way he trips and falls and gets hurt. ???: Oh no! Rubble: (Whimpers) ???: Are you okay? Rubble: No, I hurt my paw. ???: Okay, wait right here, I'm Spirit by the way. Rubble: I--I'm Rubble... (Thinking) Wow.... she's even more beautiful up close.... Spirit walks into some bushes and comes back with a piece of cloth. Then she wraps it around Rubble's paw. Rubble: Thank you. Spirit: No problem! Rubble: Hey, you want to go to my home? Spirit: Sure! Once they get to the Lookout Rubble introduces Spirit to the rest of the pups Rubble: Hey everyone, this is my new friend, Spirit! Francine: OH MY DOG, SHES SO ADORABLE! Spirit: Thank you! Skye: So, Spirit, do you have a owner? Spirit: No, I'm a stray. Everypup: *Gasp* Skye: Do you at least have a brother or sister? Spirit: No, I was separated from my family when I was born. Skye: Awwww, that's so sad. Rubble: You can stay with us if you want to. Chase: But we have to ask Ryder first. Spirit: What's a, Ryder? Chase: He's our owner. Spirit: Oh, well what are we waiting for! On the top floor of the Lookout, Ryder was busy playing video games Rubble: Ryder, Ryder! Ryder: Hey Rubble, what's up?? Rubble: At the park, I got hurt, but this pup helped me. Ryder: And what's your name little one? Spirit: My name, is Spirit. Ryder: Thanks for helping Rubble, Spirit! Spirit: You're welcome! Ryder: Would you like to join the Paw Patrol? Spirit: YES, YES, YES, wait what's the Paw Patrol. Rubble explains what the Paw Patrol is, and Spirit gets her Uniform and vehicle a few days later Sasha: So, did I tell the story right? Rubble: Yep, but you forgot the part when Spirit called me a clown! Spirit: I said I was sorry! Rocky: Guys stop fighting! That happens in the story I'm about to tell. Spirit: What story? Rocky: The one when Rubble tries to impress Spirit over, and over, and over again! Spirit: YAY! To Be Continued Category:Love stories